


Business Opportunities

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: gestalt_love, Gen, Reflector the artist, business ventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reflector team gets an unexpected visitor during their first gallery exhibit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the Sept-Oct. Graphics challenge at [](http://gestalt-love.livejournal.com/profile)[gestalt_love](http://gestalt-love.livejournal.com/). i have to participate in my own challenges from time to time. ~_^

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000qf368/)

They always moved in sync, in perfect tandem the way only science could have generated. Always knowing where the others were, what they were doing, how they were doing it. There was never cause for concern between them about a task being unfinished or a detail forgotten. They knew each other intimately, perfectly, and knew that everything would always be right between them.

That didn’t stop the members of the planet’s first combiner team from giving in to a moment of panic when the big events happened, though.

“The image files from the sparkling park are on the disk?” Spectro frowned as he peered over Viewfinder’s shoulder at the computer screen.

“Yes,” Viewfinder assured him.

“And the ones from the holo-film premier?” Spyglass asked.

“Yes.”

“And the—“

“Yes.” Viewfinder cut Spectro off before he could check—for the tenth time—to make sure none of their files would be forgotten before they left for the gallery. “Everything we agreed on is saved to the disk. We will have to trim the display down, however. There are more images than the gallery agreed to show.”

“Then let’s get going,” Spyglass said. “They’ll be upset if we’re late.”

Viewfinder nodded and removed the storage disc from the computer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The gallery had actually been able to accommodate more of their images than originally agreed, due to another exhibitor having to back out at the last minute. The team had been ecstatic; getting to display their holography skills in a well traveled gallery and on a large scale would be a huge boost to their reputation.

They stood together off to one side as patrons viewed their work. It was both flattering and nerve wracking to see the reactions to the images displayed on the walls. The fear of being found unworthy—and therefore having their livelihood destroyed—was always present. They faked being confident, but all three of them were nervous at the core.

“Excuse me.” Spectro, always the most flighty of them, nearly dropped his energon when the femme spoke.

“Yes?” Viewfinder, ever the confident one, turned his attention to her while Spyglass made sure their third was all right.

“Which of you is Reflector? I simply must compliment him in person.”

“We are Reflector,” the replied in unison.

“Oh, I see. It’s the name of your group.” She gave them an overly sweet smile. “Well then, which of you is the holographer?”

“We are the holographer,” the team said again.

“I… think that at least one of us is not understanding. I just want to speak to the mech who takes these lovely image captures.”

“We are all Reflector. We all take the image captures. There is no difference.” The combiner team was growing as irritated as the femme. “We are all the same.”

The femme opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the arrival of a tan mech with violet optics. “Tell me sweetspark, did you know that Sunstreaker— _the_ Sunstreaker—was on the other side of the gallery displaying his paintings?”

“Sunstreaker?” The femme’s attention was immediately pulled away from the combiner. “Oh, his work is divine.”

“I heard his brother was arranging a meet and greet. I’m sure if you hurry, you can get in on it.” The tan mech gave her a charming smile.

“Yes, of course! Thank you for telling me!” As the femme walked quickly away, Viewfinder exchanged a wary look with his partners.

“There. Now that’s settled.” The tan mech turned back to them. “I understand that you mechs are a _team._ ”

None of them missed the inflection the stranger put on the word team. Spectro’s nervousness grew, and bled across the link. Viewfinder and Spyglass frowned. “We are.”

“And you have such a wonderful optic for detail work.” The tan mech gave them a smile, more real and predatory than the one he had given the femme. “I represent a mech who wishes to employ your _team_ and utilize your unique talents.”

There was a flurry of rapid, wordless communication between them. Spectro was nervous and worried about the mech’s intentions. Spyglass was worried. Viewfinder wanted to at least hear his proposal. None of them took their optics off of him while they deliberated.

“What do you say, gentlemechs?” the stranger asked after several moments.

“We say,” Viewfinder said carefully, “That we’re listening.”  



End file.
